


You May Change

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Characters to be added, I love to hurt them too, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags to be added, Zombie Apocalypse, but oh well, i love these boys, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Takes place after episode 12. Universe alternates after that once a horrible epidemic breaks out, spreading quickly across all of America. Now, with his gang in ruins and New York a dangerous playground for the dead, Ash and Eiji have to fight to survive, especially once Eiji is bitten.





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhheeeeyeyyyyy it's my first time writing for Banana Fish so I have no idea if i'm doing a good job or if they're in character :'D 
> 
> pls let me know if i'm doing good i'm  
> scared
> 
> also yes. yet another fic for the ever popular zombie au from twitter. i forgot who came up with it and i'm never on twitter so good luck trying to find the original tweet lol soz 
> 
> anyway, i've got a basic storyline for these boys to go through. and, there's a good and bad ending. we'll see which i chose to be the actual ending, but i'll probably end up posting both. 
> 
> so thanks for reading :D that's all from me for now!

Looking back on the whole situation now as Ash dragged Eiji through the alleyways of New York City, trying to get the both of them out of there alive and in one piece, maybe he should have placed the silencer on his gun before using it on the one zombie attacking them. How could he have been so stupid?! Oh, yeah, he knew why. The zombie had been attacking Eiji, and had had him pinned down. Of course Ash hadn't been able to think necessarily straight in that moment. 

But anyway, now as Ash has to nearly drag Eiji after him, a stampede of zombies behind them, he was really beginning to regret his decision to that, even if it had saved Eiji in that moment. But now Eiji was injured in some bad way, probably a leg wound- Ash hadn't had the time to look him over- and was stumbling behind him and Ash had no idea how he was going to get them out of this situation. 

They turn another corner, and Ash shoulders down a back door into an abandoned building. He pulls Eiji inside and closes the door, releasing the older boy’s hand for only a moment. 

Eiji pants, catching his breath before Ash grabs his hand again, pulling him away from the door. Neither of them say anything, but that was okay. They knew how to read one another up at this point, so they hardly needed any words to communicate. 

They get to the other side of the building when the door is knocked down, and Ash could already see the zombies pouring in after them. He cursed, looking to a flight of stairs nearby. He's noticed that zombies aren't the best at climbing normally, so he turns to the stairs, dragging Eiji up after him. 

But as he's running up, there's a horrible moment when Eiji trips, and their hands slip from one another’s. Ash’s heart stops and he skids to a halt as Eiji slides down the steps, trying to get back up only for one of the zombies to grab his ankle. Brown orbs look up at him, fear filling them, before he's dragged backwards. 

“Eiji!” Ash screamed as the Japanese disappears inside the mass of corpses. 

Not even able to think, his mind turning blank, Ash rips his gun out and cocks it, firing wildly. He runs back down a few steps, shooting and firing at any of the walking corpses that move at all. He pushes each zombie aside as soon as he's shot it, not caring for anything except for the other boy they'd taken from him. 

Ash isn't even really sure how much time passes until he finds Eiji, until he's finally able to breathe again. He'd ended up shooting every single one of the zombies in his crazed search for the older boy, and now he's grabbing Eiji’s hand again, pulling him upwards from the still again corpses. 

Eiji hissed in pain as he's pulled back to his feet, and Ash’s eyes widen when he sees how much blood was covering him. At least now there were no more zombies and they were on higher ground. But now they were nearly out of bullets, and Ash didn't know where they'd be finding more anytime soon. None of that mattered right now, though. All that mattered was Ash cleaning Eiji up now. 

Ash finds a mostly intact room on the second floor. He realizes now that this building was an apartment complex, and while he'd feel more reassured of their safety if they were on the third or fourth floor, Eiji was clearly tired and in pain and Ash didn't want to make him climb any more stairs. 

Once Ash has helped Eiji to sit on a worm couch in the room’s living area, he begins to look the Japanese boy up and down. “Did you get bitten?” Ash asks as he observes the scratch marks on Eiji’s leg. 

Eiji watches him quietly for a few seconds, and Ash really doesn't like that. Finally, as soon as Ash meets his eyes, Eiji frowns deeply, guilt shining in his eyes as he holds up one of his arms. 

Ash’s eyes widen, his heart stopping. Clear, human puncture wounds are clearly visible on the side of Eiji’s arm, blood and strange puss oozing from the small holes. Already Ash’s world was beginning to spin, and he can hardly keep himself grounded. 

Eiji had been bitten. All because Ash hadn't been able to protect him well enough. 

“I'm sorry, Ash,” Eiji whispered, and a tear slides down his cheek. The Japanese lets out a broken sob. “I'm so sorry.” 

But Ash doesn't listen, the words breaking his heart. Instead he pulls Eiji into a tight hug, ignoring the fact he was now infected. That didn't matter. It would never matter. 

“We’ll find the cure,” Ash told him, his voice low and soft and shaking. He would not let Eiji turn. Would not let him die- “You’ll be okay.” 

“Ash, I don't think-” 

“You’ll be okay,” Ash said, interrupting him. 

Eiji falls silent, burying his face into Ash’s neck. Ash hugs him tighter.


	2. Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh i hope i'm doing good!! i got two comments on the last chapter, thank you two so much, this is for you two •~•
> 
> any feedback is fueling for me. you comment and i get happy and get more motivated to write more. so pls if you enjoy this fic lemme know. also lemme know if i'm doing good in the first place lol
> 
> anyway, here's the new chapter. i've been writing this au like crazy the past two day's lol

They hug, but not long enough, in Ash’s opinion. But Ash does eventually pull away to finish assessing the rest of Eiji’s wounds. He tries his best to clean the bite wound, but no matter how long and how much he does, it can never seem to be completely clean. So, he ends up wrapping it before he gently pulls the sleeve over it. He doesn't want to see it. It makes his stomach flip every time he sees or thinks about it. 

Ash then searches the apartment for more supplies because what else could he do? Sure Eiji had been bitten- and under normal circumstances that was a death sentence- but he couldn't not do anything. 

He also couldn't kill Eiji. He would find the cure and save him. He has to. 

Eiji offered he help, but Ash waved him off. “You must be tired. I don't wanna strain you, so just rest right now.” 

Eiji didn't seem pleased by that. Ash knows that Eiji always hates feeling like he can't help. But Ash doesn't want him moving so much after being bitten. What if that made it spread quicker? 

They had no idea the time limit that had just been placed over their heads. Ash never really saw how long it takes for a person to turn, since Ash never left them alive. He had never been able to take that chance with Eiji around.

Eiji didn’t ever seem to like them shooting a bitten person on sight, but he’s never said anything about it, either. 

Once he’s found every useful item in the apartment he could, he walks back to the living room, crouching down beside to stuff the new supplies in their bags. “Ash.” he looks up at Eiji, not liking the expression on the older boy’s face.

“Why haven’t you killed me?” Eiji asked quietly, staring at the bandages around his forearm. He’d pulled the sleeve back up.

There’s a few moments of silence as Ash simply stares at Eiji’s face, his heart climbing into the bottom of his throat. How could Eiji even ask that? Even think about it? Because now, as Ash stared at Eiji’s face, he could tell that this question has been bothering him this entire time since he’d been bitten. He hates that.

Ash clenches one of his hands before slowly reaching forward. He grabs the edge of Eiji’s shirt sleeve and carefully slides it back over the bandaged area. 

“We’re going to find the cure,” Ash reminded him softly. He then unrolls a blanket from one of their bags, and motions for Eiji to lay down. “Come on, you're tired. You should sleep.” 

“What about you?” Eiji asked, making it clear he really didn't want to sleep. He would if Ash really wanted him to, but he himself wouldn't want to. 

“Don't worry. I'll just be keeping look out,” Ash reassured him with a small smile. Eiji stares up at him for a few seconds before he lays out on the couch, letting Ash spread the blanket out over him. 

“Okay, but wake me up in a few hours,” Eiji said. He lays his head on the arm rest, snuggling into the couch as best he could. It was kind of a small couch. “You need sleep, too.” 

“Okay, Eiji,” Ash said, with no real intention to wake him any time soon. He deserved sleep, especially after being bitten. They don't yet know the extensions of being bitten- if it brings any illness before the turn- but Ash doesn't want to risk anything. Especially if it comes to Eiji. 

Ash waits a few minutes, watching Eiji’s eyes shut and his breathing slowly even out. He continues to watch the older boy for a few moments, taking in his relaxed expression and trying his best to push away the lingering feeling of guilt. 

It was his fault Eiji had been bitten. 

Ash lets Eiji rest for a few hours, until the sun begins to sink. They had discovered that the zombies don't move as well during the night, and so they normally try their best to move during the darker hours. He shakes Eiji awake- a tad regretfully- as the moon began to rise in the horizon. 

“How are you feeling, Eiji?” Ash asked as the Japanese boy yawns, rubbing at his eyes to wake himself up better. Ash can't help but find him adorable, even now, during the apocalypse. He doesn't think he’ll ever not find Eiji waking up cute. The world could never go deep into hell for that. 

Eiji opens his eyes, and Ash could already see the sickness glazed over them. His stomach does a flip at the sight, his lips turning to a deep frown. He hadn't thought that the disease would spread this quickly. 

“I… I'm okay,” Eiji said a moment later, blinking his blurry eyes. And Ash knows that the older boy is lying, but he doesn't want to say anything about it. He doesn't want Eiji feeling even more dispairful than he most likely did already. “Is it my turn to keep watch?” 

Ash blinks himself, having forgotten that Eiji wanted him to sleep. Not that there was time for that now, though. “No, it's time for us to move.” he said. 

With a frown, Eiji pushes up to be sitting, his cloudy eyes narrowing. “But you need rest, too,” he pointed out stubbornly. 

“I will.” once you're not infected. “But we've got to get moving for now. Come on.”

There's a second of silence where Ash is sure Eiji is going to argue, but the older boy finally begins to move more, pushing the blanket from his legs and standing a tad unsteadily. Ash reaches forward, helping him get his balance. Ash suddenly feels his guilt course through him again. He was pushing Eiji so hard so soon after being infected. What if he wasn't feeling good enough to walk yet? “You feeling well enough to walk? Actually, maybe we shouldn’t leave yet, you're not feeling-” 

“I'm fine, Ash,” Eiji said, interrupting Ash’s concerned speaking. Ash doesn't normally ramble. He only does when worried about Eiji. He's always tried not to ramble, but Eiji can make him do all   
kinds of things he doesn't do normally. “I can walk.” 

His voice is thick, and he sounds tired already, but he leaves no room for argument. Ash decides to carry both of their bags for now. He slings the rifle they'd found over his shoulders, behind the bags. He sticks the two pistols he'd used the day before in his belt, placing the last of the ammo for them in his pocket. He'd have to with to the rifle if they didn't find more pistol ammo soon. 

“Then let's go,” he said, leading the way out the door. 

Ash continues to lead the way, even outside of the apartment. He scouts a few paws shards from Eiji every now and then to make sure there are no zombies- or living humans- nearby. The bodies of the ones he'd killed yesterday are still gathered in a pile at the foot of the stairs, and Ash has to help Eiji over them. 

They head out of the complex, sticking close together and close to the walls. They stay in the back alleys, having found that they still weren't in high use even after the dead came back to life. 

Ash honestly had no idea where to even start looking for the cure for Eiji. There was hardly any actual living beings left in the city- maybe even the country- so they had no one to ask where the cure might be. The only lead Ash thinks might even be a lead is to start by going to the place the epidemic had been created; the home of the scientist who'd made it. Maybe, with luck, the cure would also be in the man’s files with the creation. 

Ash really hoped his luck was good. 

Eiji does his best to keep up with Ash. He also does his best to hide the effects of being bitten, trying to keep his panting quiet and his exhaustion hidden. 

But, of course, Ash notices. 

They stop hardly an hour later, the stars twinkling above them. Eiji leans against one of the walls, drawing in deep breaths, and Ash really hates how quickly it had taken effect. If it took this short of a time for the infection to begin setting in, how short of a time did Eiji have to-? 

No. He refuses to think like that. 

He pulls a water bottle from one of their bags, uncapping it and offering it to Eiji. The older boy takes it and begins to drain instantly, taking large gulps of the liquid. It takes him only a few seconds to drink the whole bottle, and once he has, his eyes seem a bit clearer. 

Maybe getting plenty of water into Eiji could help the infection. 

Eiji lifts his bitten arm, staring at the spot the bite would be. Ash watches him, frowning when the Japanese boy merely stares at it for around half a minute. He ends up reaching out and taking the hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Come on. We should keep moving,” he said. Eiji nods. 

They continue on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	3. What it Means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeyyy im back hahahahaha
> 
> im about to be posting a lot more bananan fish fics so be prepared for that lol
> 
> i need more fluff for these two omg

“Where are we going, anyway?” Eiji asks one night as they're crossing a street that had once been flooding with traffic. Now, it's stagnant, dotted with only a few abandoned cars. A couple of zombies wander here and there, but because of the time being night, they don't seem to notice the two humans. Which was good. “We've been walking the same way for a while now.” 

Ash takes a moment to answer, recalling the news broadcast that had aired just as the breakout had begun. It'd said the name of the scientist who'd created the epidemic as well as his address, and even though Ash had only see it for a second before everything had gone to hell, he believes he still remembers it. And so that was the direction they'd been headed in for the last couple of days, and now Ash for not informing Eiji of his plan already. He'd been so focused. 

“We’re going to the scientist’s lab,” Ash answered, holding onto Eiji’s hand lightly. He's been holding the older boy's hand more often the past couple days for two reasons: to keep Eiji from staring at his arm, and to have his own reassurance Eiji was still with him. He may not be completely well, but he was with him. “There might be something there for you.” 

Eiji nods, but doesn't say anything now. 

They continue walking, their footsteps echoing around them the only noise. 

Until voices reach them. 

Both of their eyes widen, and Ash quickly pulls Eiji through a broken door. He peers out through a window, back pressed against the wall. He makes out the shadowy figures of three people heading their way. Eiji moves beside him to look as well, and his brown eyes widen at the sight. 

“Other people!” he exclaimed, and Ash could hear his excitement. The excitement he's missed. “Actual, living people, who aren't dead, Ash!” 

Ash stays quiet, watching the three people as they slowly approach where they are, even as Eiji begins to tug at his hand. “Come on, maybe they can help!” the Japanese boy said, continuing to tug on Ash’s hand. 

Ash finally lets Eiji pull him back out, and the three other people stop as soon as they spot them, pulling their guns out at the same time Ash does. They hold their weapons at one another, both parties wary of the other. 

“Hello,” Eiji greeted, and he has to be the one that's least on edge. Like usual. “I'm Eiji, and this Ash.” 

One of the people from the other party looks at him from over the barrel of their gun, seeming to study both boys. The three people appeared to be full grown adults, though Ash was still taller. He was pretty tall. 

Ash makes sure to keep a shoulder in front of Eiji, just in case. 

“What are a couple of kids doing out alone?” one of the three asks the lead person, their confusion clear. 

“And how are they still alive?” asked a second, his voice deeper. The two of them lower their guns. The woman in the front and Ash don’t, however. Ash keeps his eyes locked on them, his eyes narrowed. 

The woman in the front ignores their questions, a tight frown on her face. “Are either of you infected?” 

Ash doesn't like that question. 

Eiji opens his mouth, as if he were actually going to tell them the truth and possibly get them shot, but Ash speaks first, “No.” Eiji shoots a look at him, his eyes wider than ever. Ash returns his gaze, hoping he could communicate for him not to say anything. Eiji frowns but seems to understand. 

As if Ash would tell these strangers Eiji had been bitten a few days prior. As if he'd let them kill the last thing Ash lives for. 

The woman doesn't seem like she's fully convinced, but she slowly lowers her gun. Ash does too, but keeps holding it by his side. “Are you two alone, then?” she asked curtly. 

“Yes,” Ash replied, keeping his own words cut short. 

“And you're just passing through?” 

“Yes.” 

The woman steps aside, gesturing for the other two to do so as well. They shoot her puzzled expressions. “We’re not going to take them to camp?” one of the two ask. 

“No. They seem as if they have a destination in mind,” she said, waving for Ash and Eiji to continue walking. 

Ash moves to step forward, but Eiji catches his free hand, stopping him. “We do, but…” he began, and Ash’s frown deepens. What was he doing? “Could we please rest up at your camp?” 

“Eiji!” Ash exclaimed, glaring at the shorter boy. Eiji glares back up at him defiantly. 

“What? You need sleep. You haven't had any for the past three days!” the Japanese points out. 

“We can't trust-” Ash starts, eyes darting to Eiji’s bitten arm. The older boy’s eyes widen and he quickly pulls his arm from Ash’s view, causing guilt to well in his chest. “Eiji, that's not-” 

“You two can stay,” the woman interrupts, and she appeared to almost be amused by their little quarrel. “But only for a day or so. We already have enough mouths to feed at our camp.” 

Eiji tears his eyes from Ash’s, and the blonde looks down at the ground, ashamed of himself. He can hear the smile in Eiji’s voice as he speaks again, “Thank you. That means a lot to us. We are both tired.” 

“Course,” the woman replied with a slight shrug of her broad shoulders. “Now, Jerry'll take ya to the camp. We're gonna stay out a bit longer.” 

One of the three comes forward, gesturing with a nod of his head for them to follow. 

Ash grabs for Eiji’s hand, to hold it, to be able to yank him out of harm's way if necessary, but Eiji pulls away, shaking his head. Ash’s eyes widen, and his eyes dart back to the ground as they follow the stranger to their supposed camp. 

The camp is more of a group of people huddled together in the large entrance of one of the museums of New York. There are tents propped up with handfuls of people in each one. Jerry has led them to an empty tent off to the side, where he told them they could stay. Ash wasn't entirely sure why it was necessary for these people to have tents set up inside of a building, but Eiji- who was still a tad on edge- said that it might be because they want some privacy, even if it isn't a lot. 

Ash didn't question it anymore, since yeah, having their tent does sort of give him and Eiji some privacy when they sit inside of it. And of course he's not fooled into believing no one cannot hear what they're saying, so he doesn't bring up the bite, but it was nice to not feel like the other people were staring at him. People staring at him made him itch. 

Eiji had been shown to the stash of firewood and he'd come back with an armful, which Ash quickly took once he saw how badly the sick boy was struggling. Jerry had raised an eyebrow at Eiji’s struggle- though he hadn't helped- and continued to watch the Japanese as he sat down on a foldable chair. 

“You okay there, Ejay?” Jerry asked, with slight concern. Which Ash interpreted as suspicion. Which he had to quell instantly. 

“He's just tired, and catching a cold,” Ash had lied, and the frown on Eiji’s face had only deepened. It seemed to every time Ash lied. “He’ll be okay.” 

Jerry shrugged. “Well, try to not burn down the place, and food'll be in the next hour, rest on up, Ejay,” he'd said, patting the boy’s shoulder before walking off. 

And then it was just Ash and Eiji, with Ash starting a fire on the stone floor. He used the lighter he'd found the week before, bringing flames to life to dance on the logs. 

There was a few minutes of silence, with Ash bringing another foldable chair over to sit by Eiji, who was staring into the flames. The reflection of the fire danced in his feverish eyes. 

“You lied,” Eiji said, so quietly Ash had almost thought he'd imagined him saying it. But as he looked over at his companion, he could see Eiji staring daggers at his bandaged arm, picking at the wrapping. 

Ash’s hand shot out, and he quickly pulled the sleeve back over the bandages. His eyes dart around to see if anyone saw, but luckily, no one was looking their way. They were tending to their own fires and troubles. 

“Of course I lied,” Ash tightly whispered, letting his hand drift from Eiji’s arm and to his hand. He once more intertwined their fingers, holding their joined hands up for a moment for the fire to brighten their skin. Then he brings them back down, meeting Eiji’s eyes, his own expression softening as it always did when he looked at the older boy. “They can't know, Eiji. They'd kill you. And I can't let that happen.” 

“But what if they do find out?” Eiji asked, his voice now filled with fear. It had been his idea to come here, and now he must be regretting his decision. Of course. “What if they kill me?” 

Ash’s hand tightens around Eiji’s, and he brings it up to press his lips against its back. Eiji’s eyes widen at the show of affection, and his cheeks turn an adorable red as they always do when Ash does anything affectionate towards him. “I wouldn't let them,” he swore, whispering once more, like it were a revered promise. “Because I'd kill them all before they could even think of killing you.” 

Once more, Eiji’s eyes widen, and he falls silent, letting Ash hold his hand with both of his own lightly. The older boy doesn't seem to know what to do with that information, because he changes the subject, “It was nice of them to let us stay, though. You have been needing rest.” 

Ash doesn't mention the fact that he still wouldn't be sleeping that night. He doesn't trust anyone aside for Eiji, so he would not be able to sleep with so many strangers surrounding them. Especially when they could discover his and Eiji’s secret. “I guess you're right,” he said anyway with a tiny smile. He didn't at least have to be as on edge. He only had to be if anyone were to approach their tent. “You should lay down.” 

Eiji frowns, pulling his feet onto the chair and his knees to his chest. “I hate laying down so much,” he said, laying his chin on his knees. “I don't like not helping.” 

“Don't worry, Eiji,” Ash said with another smile, placing one of his now free hands on Eiji’s shoulder. “We don't have anything to do right now, and you deserve the rest.” 

“So do you,” Eiji points out, pouting. Ash tuts, shaking his head. 

“Come now, big brother,” Ash said, taking on his taunting tone. Eiji pouts even more, throwing a half-hearted glare at the younger boy beside him. “You're the one always telling me to take care of myself when I'm sick. So go and sleep since you're sick.” 

Eiji’s eyebrows come together, and he looks like he's going to protest again, but he pushes to his feet- if a tad shakily, with Ash ready to catch him if he were to fall- and basically storms to the tent. They'd already rolled out their sleeping bags, so he just crawled in and zipped the tent up. Ash has to chuckle at that. 

“I'll wake you when it's time to eat,” he called. Eiji grunts from the inside of the tent. A second later, and all was quiet on the inside. Ash smiles for just a moment before it turns to a frown, and leans back in his chair, hand resting on one of the pistols holstered on his belt, ready incase anyone were to come too close. 

Nothing happens until someone calls that food was ready. Ash hadn't noticed, until the smell of some kind of meat wafts towards his nose, making his mouth water. He hadn't smelt any cooked meat for weeks now, since all he and Eiji have been able to find are small rations that they had to split. 

He quickly unzips the tent and shakes Eiji awake, nearly regretting it when the Japanese looks up at him through horribly blurry eyes. But he knew that Eiji needed to get better food than a few granola bars a day in his stomach to help him through whatever sicknesses his infection would lead to. 

Eiji blinks to try and clear his vision, and Ash frowns in concern when he could feel the heat radiating from Eiji’s skin. He'd been asleep for an hour, how had the infection spread even more? Shouldn't it have had the opposite effect. 

But then again, this was a different kind of virus. They have no idea what it will do. 

“There's food if you're hungry,” Ash informed him softly, brushing a hand through Eiji’s dark locks. 

Eiji jerkily nods, and he moves as if he's going to get up. “Here, I'll get you some,” Ash told him, resting a hand on his chest to keep him down. “You just rest.” 

“Okay…” Eiji said, and Ash doesn't like that he agreed so easily. The older boy normally gives up more of a fight, needing to argue with Ash for a minute or so before the younger would convince him to listen. But now Eiji was easily agreeing. He must be incredibly tired. 

Ash steps back out of the tent, walking to where the rest of the people had gathered. They have formed a line beside a row of foldable tables, and Ash guesses that that's where the food was. He joins the line, keeping himself withdrawn from the rest of the people, even as they try speaking to him. He doesn't know them, he has no intention of knowing them. He doesn't need to talk to them. 

He makes it to the food and finds that his prediction had been right; there were piles of some kind of meat. He grabs a plate and slides a few of the sliced pieces on, snagging a fork as he passes by. 

But as he's heading back to his and Eiji’s tent, his heart stops as he hears someone yell from that direction, “You're infected?!” 

Ash drops the plate of food and he darts, already grabbing and pulling his gun out. He can just see Eiji shakily standing outside of the tent- he thought he'd been laying down, dammit- faced with the woman from the night before pointing a gun at him. And he could see the woman cocking the gun, preparing to shoot. He could also tell people all around him were moving, looking towards the commotion and pulling their own guns out, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Eiji. 

He skids to a halt nearby, raising his own cocked gun to aim directly at the woman’s temple. “Put it down,” he ordered, his voice full of warning. “I don't miss.” 

The woman doesn't look from Eiji, and she doesn't lower her own gun, either. Eiji watches through his feverish eyes, and all Ash wants to do is sweep him from all danger, and to heal him of his ailment. But he couldn't do that yet with this bitch aiming her gun at him. 

“How dare you bring this… infection into our camp,” the woman snarled, glaring at Ash through the corner of her eye. His own eyes narrow, and he presses down on the gun’s trigger. He can now feel the eyes of other people on the three of them, all watching them, waiting to see what happens. Some look fearful of Eiji, if that were possible. How could anyone ever be afraid of Eiji? Eiji is the kindest human Ash has ever known. “You lied to us and put us all in danger. I should kill you both now.” 

“We… we’ll leave,” Eiji stuttered, his words nearly slurring together. Ash could tell he was struggling to speak English currently. That's also when Ash spots how the woman had seen Eiji’s bite: his sleeve was torn off, and his bandages ripped. She must have seen the bandages when his sleeve had slipped. She then must have became suspicious and torn both the sleeve and bandages from his arm. “We’ll leave and never come back.” 

“And why shouldn't I just kill you?” she demanded. 

“Like I said,” Ash said coolly. “I never miss.” 

“Do you really think that I care if I die after saving everyone else here?” she demanded, turning her cold gaze on Ash’s face. But she doesn't move her gun. “I'd be saving a small part of humanity.” 

“I’ll kill everyone here if you kill him,” Ash told her, his voice cold and flat. His eyes were even colder, calculating each of her movements, locked on her finger. If it even looked like she was about to shoot Eiji, he'd blow her brains out before she could. He knew he wasn't even exaggerating. If she pulled the trigger and killed Eiji, Ash would go on a rampage and murder every single person standing in this camp and he wouldn't feel anything. 

“Why the hell would you do that?!” she shouted. “He's a dead man already!” 

“Put the gun down,” Ash repeated. Eiji shifts in front of the woman, letting out a small cough. He applies pressure to the trigger. “And like he said; we’ll leave.” 

It takes the woman a few seconds, but she eventually lowers her gun. Ash takes wide steps towards Eiji, quickly moving to block him from her possible aim. He keeps his gun held up. “Grab our bags,” he muttered to the older boy. 

Eiji quickly grabs their things, but he looks as if he's struggling to hold them. Ash would take the bags from him as soon as they were at a safe distance, but for now, he'd have to make Eiji struggle.

“You have five minutes to leave,” the woman informed them. “Then we shoot.” 

Ash’s eyes narrow. He continues to hold his gun up and keep Eiji behind him as they slowly back from the building. As soon as the doors close, he hurriedly takes the bags from Eiji. He then grabs the older boy’s hand and begins to run as fast as Eiji keep up, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to check up on his companion. 

Eiji did not look good. 

His face was covered in precipitation, eyelids fluttering while he stumbled after Ash, the younger boy’s hand being the only holding him up. In fact, the next step they take, Eiji trips, and would have fallen flat on his face if Ash hadn't caught him. Ash holds up his weight, pressing a hand to his forehead, eyes widening at the horrible heat their. 

“Come on, Ei-chan,” Ash said, using the nickname Ibe would call him what felt like an eternity ago. “We need to hurry.” 

Because if they didn't, the people would try to shoot them, and Ash didn't know if there were any zombies nearby. He didn't want to get surrounded or pinned- that would put Eiji in danger. 

Eiji doesn't say anything. He moans instead, making a movement like he were trying to push back up, but he merely falls forward again, panting. Ash stares down at him with fear, quickly shifting so he was holding Eiji with one arm. If Eiji couldn’t walk anymore, then that meant he would have to carry him. He, of course, would never leave the older boy, but that would mean sacrificing their bags of supplies. Ash was strong, but he wouldn’t be able to carry both the bags and Eiji. 

Ash doesn’t even have to think it over. He lets the bags falls from his shoulders. He then hooks one arm underneath Eiji’s knees, and slides the other around his back, lifting him bridal style. Eiji’s head falls onto Ash’s shoulder as he begins walking once, hurrying to leave the museum behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know what you think comments validate me and i need validation


End file.
